


Jedi Tales: Jedi Quandry

by padawanjinx



Series: Jedi Tales [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: Jedi Apprentice Series - Jude Watson & Dave Wolverton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-03
Updated: 2014-08-03
Packaged: 2018-02-11 14:49:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2072346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/padawanjinx/pseuds/padawanjinx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just another little story involving my two fav Jedi. Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon's latest "mission" in my series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jedi Tales: Jedi Quandry

**Author's Note:**

> Published: 07-11-00, Updated: 07-11-00
> 
> This story is set when Obi-Wan is around 17.  
> Disclaimer: I don't own them and I make no money, so don't ask for any.  
> Feedback is greatly appreciated, careful with the flames, you could burn yourself. Yoda nods in agreement  
> /.../are the characters thoughts.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I've had it! I'm staying in here for the rest of my life!" Obi-Wan stormed into his and Qui-Gon's quarters. 

Qui-Gon was sitting on the couch with his legs propped up on the stand, reading a datapad. He smiled slightly at Obi-Wan and returned his attention back to the datapad. 

Obi-Wan was fuming as he paced back and forth, "I swear on the code, I'm staying in this room and I won't go out again! I'm not going out there to ...THOSE...GIRLS!" 

"I take it another one was, wanting your undivided attention?" Qui-Gon curled the corner of his mouth in a smile. 

"I don't know why you find this so amusing. All these girls around here are distracting, to say the least!" Obi-Wan pointed out. 

Qui-Gon put down the datapad he was reading and watched Obi-Wan in amusement. "I could ask for us to be assigned a mission to last a very long time, in deep space. If you think that would help?" Qui-Gon muffled a laugh. 

Obi-Wan's eyes locked with his masters in a look evident of his NON-amusement. "I don't think it would help. Seems like everywhere I go, I get followed around by a bunch of love struck, over-dressed, hormonal driven girls, and women, who seem to think there is something different about them that would make me interested in them! For crying out loud, I was stalked on our last mission!" 

Qui-Gon couldn't hold back snickers any longer and erupted with laughter. After a minute, he resumed his quiet demeanor and looked up to Obi-Wan, "I'm sorry. I just remember having the same conversation with Master Yoda when I was your age. He said that I will outgrow it and learn to overlook the "groupies" that seemed to follow me around. I told him it wasn't funny, and as I recall, he foreseen the roles reversed and ME trying to calm a uninterested padawan." 

"I can't imagine groupies chasing you around to get your attention." Obi-Wan shook his head in disbelief. 

Qui-Gon threw a pillow at Obi-Wan , "YES! I had groupies, albeit not as many now. But you'll find this old bantha still has his charm." 

"I believe you. I've seen how some of the women around here look at you. Including some of the initiates and young padawans." Obi-Wan said. 

"Really? I haven't noticed." Qui-Gon smirked. 

Obi-Wan rolled his eyes, "I need some space. Can't they understand that I'm not interested? I just want to finish my training and lead a normal Jedi life!" 

Qui-Gon resumed reading his datapad, "As if! Why don't you go to the gardens to meditate for awhile? You always relax there and focus on the force better." 

"That's where I just came from. I sat down under my favorite tree so I could meditate. When I opened my eyes, there were at least eight girls surrounding me!" Obi-Wan threw up his arms in defeat. 

Qui-Gon read the same paragraph over three times, but still didn't let the information sink in. Obi-Wan's pacing and forceful outbursts were becoming too distracting. "I'll tell you what, I know of a place that people don't know about. I'll tell you how to get there, and you go meditate for a few hours. Be back here by sundown, and you better be less hostile." 

Obi-Wan nodded and listened as Qui-Gon explained the secret passage that lead up to the roof. He learned that a small initiate once went up there and fell off the building. Since the incident, all access ways were cut off and everyone, except Knights and Masters, were forbidden to go up there. But Qui-Gon used to be a regular visitor, though Yoda never disciplined his protégé for his obvious break in the rules. 

Obi-Wan left and made sure no one saw him duck behind a pillar in the main hall. He found the stone that triggered the hidden door and quietly slipped into the darkened staircase leading up to the roof. He ignited his lightsaber to use as a makeshift torch and started his ascent. After a long and arduous climb, he made it to the door and thrust it open easily with his hand. 

Obi-Wan stepped out into the bright sunlight that lit up the Coruscant sky. He took a deep breath and felt a disturbance in the force. He rationalized it was the act of going against the rules and started to find a suitable place to meditate for awhile. He walked around for a few minutes, glancing about and trying to focus on the disturbance, which seemed to be getting stronger. He turned the corner and was shocked to see someone else was here. He stepped back behind the ventilation shaft and watched the figure closely, deducing it was female. Her clothing was different, to say the least, and she laid perfectly still on a blanket. 

"That is subtle" Obi-Wan mumbled under his breath as he stalked towards her. He stopped suddenly and quickly scanned the area for attackers, returning his attention to woman laying at his feet. 

She was small, to say the least, probably a foot shorter than Obi-Wan. She was stretched out, lying on her back and wearing a very thin and skimpy two piece outfit. She had black hair that was pulled up into a clip, along with her padawan braid. Her golden bronze skin was covered in little beads of preparation and she was breathing very shallow. 

"Your blocking my sun. Move out of the way." She said without looking up. 

Obi-Wan was startled and stepped back, allowing the sun to once again shine down on the woman basking. "I-I'm sorry to have disturbed you. I thought I would be alone up here." 

She grabbed for a water bottle at her side and began spraying a fine mist over herself. "That's the reason why I'm up here. But as you can see, I was here first, so if you don't mind, I'd like to be left alone." 

"Of course, I understand." Obi-Wan bowed his head and started towards the door that lead him up there. 

"Wait!' she shouted. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't act so rude. Please forgive my behavior." 

"It's ok. I'm not acting like myself today either." Obi-Wan said. 

"My name is Meylora." she rose up and tilted her head. She was surprised to see a cute padawan staring back at her. Her heart fluttered and she pulled her eyes away from an obvious stare. 

"My name is Obi-Wan Kenobi" he repeated her gesture and sat down beside her. 

Meylora fell back against the blanket, covering her eyes with her arm and sighing, "Figures." 

Obi-Wan was surprised, "What is that supposed to mean?" 

"I know you by reputation, Kenobi. All the girls fall all over you. You use them, then leave them." Meylora moaned. 

"NEVER!" Obi-Wan shouted. "I have never used and left anyone." 

"I've heard the girls crying and telling the stories of your encounters. You lead them on and then move on to the next one." Meylora moved her arm and sat up to stare at Obi-Wan. 

"That's a bunch of lies. I have all these girls to follow me around and stalking me. I never get any time to myself. I can't be myself around anyone, because they think I'm flirting. All I want to do is to have a break and be left alone!" Obi-Wan stared back at her. 

Meylora watched his actions and sensed he was telling the truth. "Very well, I believe you. If you want to, you may stay up here with me. No one will bother you and you don't have to defend yourself against unwanted attention. Just stay out of my sunlight." Meylora smiled at her last comment and nudged Obi-Wan with her foot. 

He smiled, "Thank you. This is the only place left where I can be alone, so to speak. I'll just stay in the shadows and meditate for awhile, if you don't mind." 

Meylora rolled over on her stomach and gestured towards the shaded area away from her, "I don't mind. I will not disturb you." 

Obi-Wan rose and headed towards the shade when he turned and asked her, "Why are you up here?" 

Meylora undid the last string on her top and sprayed a fine mist over her back, "You think the masters would allow me to sunbathe like this?" 

Obi-Wan grinned, "Good point. You know, I meditate too much. I'm a little pale, would you mind some company under the sun? " 

"Not at all." Meylora said, turning her head to stifle the giggles. 

Obi-Wan took his robe off and placed on the blanket, his tunic and belt soon joined it. He took off his boots and placed them on the opposite side of his clothes and pulled his pant legs up a little. Meylora turned back to face him and held back her sigh. Obi-Wan stretched out on the blanket and looked up to the sun, inhaling and exhaling heavily. 

Meylora focused on his face, so serene and yet so child-like. Her eyes wondered down to his chest and shoulders, noting the ripples of muscle that seemed to strain under his skin. His arms were flexed, making his muscle bulge out more. Her eyes traveled down to his abs, contracting with every breath. He leaned back and stretched out across the blanket and Meylora smiled softly and returned her head to its previous resting place. 

A couple of hours passed by with both parties just basking in the sun in total quiet, serenity. The soft hum of transports passing by lulled the two into a very restful state. Meylora retied her top and rolled over, catching a glimpse of Obi-Wan sleeping in the sunlight. She shook him awake and quickly started to throw all her things in the middle of the blanket. Obi-Wan rolled off the blanket and watched as she frantically piled everything onto the blanket and pulled up the corners, making a makeshift bag. She pulled her robe over her shoulders and stepped up onto the ledge, slinging her gear over her shoulder. 

Obi-Wan pulled his boots on and watched as she stood on the edge of the building. "What are you doing?" 

"I used the force to levitate myself up here. Don't worry about me. Thank you for your company and I'll see you around." Meylora said and then stepped off the edge. She slowly made her descent, manipulating the force to her will. 

Obi-Wan slid his tunic over his now reddened body, wincing from the pain of the sunburn. He grabbed for his belt and noticed his lightsaber was missing. He searched all around where he was laying and retraced his steps back to the door. He assumed that Meylora piled it with her things, and made a mental note to track her down later. He made his descent down the stairs and slowly slipped into the main hall, undetected by anyone. 

Qui-Gon was passed out on the couch when Obi-Wan entered their quarters. Obi-Wan pulled a blanket over his slumbering master and went into the refresher to attend his sunburn. He found some healing gel and applied it lavishly to his chest and arms. He couldn't believe his reflection when he looked into the mirror. A very bright red face stared back at him. He felt flushed and feverish, and applied the gel to his face. How was he going to tell his master of the girl he just met, and explained that he was in her company all day? 

Qui-Gon was standing in the doorway while Obi-Wan rubbed medication into his skin. Qui-Gon shook his head, "I see we meditated in the sun instead of the shade." Obi-Wan was blushing, but his sunburn thankfully covered his embarrassment. Qui-Gon was about to start a lecture, when the charm to their door sounded. Qui-Gon looked blankly over to Obi-Wan and left his padawan alone to continue his treatment and answer the door. 

Qui-Gon opened the door and was surprised to see a small padawan staring back at him. "Yes? What can I do for you?" 

Meylora bowed her head respectively, "Master, is this the residence of Padawan Kenobi?" 

Qui-Gon rolled his eyes at the thought of the women now starting to come to the door, looking for Obi-Wan. He replied bluntly, "Yes he is, but he is busy right now. Would you like me to give me a message?" 

Meylora smiled, "Yes Master, please do. Tell him Meylora stopped by to return his lightsaber and tell him it was a pleasure meeting him today." she handed Qui-Gon the lightsaber and spun to leave. She was halted by Obi-Wan running out of the refresher, pulling a soft shirt over his scorched skin, and asking her to come in. 

Qui-Gon nodded and stepped aside to allow the little padawan into the room. She smiled graciously and ventured inside, mentally playing the envy of her situation. Obi-Wan motioned for her to sit on the couch and sat close to her while they talked. She couldn't help but feel giddy, and realized that she and Obi-Wan are in close acquaintance, that she is the envy of a lot of young women. 

Qui-Gon handed Obi-Wan his lightsaber and shot him a reprimanding look. He sat in a chair across from the two on the couch, watching their mannerisms and body language. Obi-Wan and Meylora talked about basic things and common interests, something they could feel comfortable discussing. The conversation soon turned to the reason why Obi-Wan was on the roof in the first place, and Obi-Wan explained the details of his exile. 

Meylora giggled at him and then once again resumed her collected posture. Qui-Gon made a mental note of how Meylora's hands were shaking, though she kept them in her lap to hide it. 

"I don't believe I've seen you before, Meylora." Qui-Gon said, reminding the two that he was still in the room. 

"My master and I just returned from a lengthy mission. We have been away for over two years." Meylora said, acknowledging Qui-Gon. 

"Wow, two years? I don't think I could handle a two year mission." Obi-Wan said, shaking his head. 

Qui-Gon asked, "Who is your master?" 

"Master Shali, sir." 

"Don't think I know her. She a new master?" 

"Sort of, I'm her first padawan. We've been together for 9 years." 

"You don't look that old." 

"I'm nineteen sir." 

"Kind of small for a nineteen year old, aren't you?" 

"I've always been tiny. But I'm strong, quick and very agile." 

"I can tell. The force is strong with you." 

Meylora bowed her head appreciatively, and rose to leave. "I'm sorry to disturb you, please forgive my unannounced visit. I must go now." 

Obi-Wan stood along side her, "Its ok, you didn't disturb us. I'm glad you brought my lightsaber back, I was going to go looking for you." 

Qui-Gon stood as well and nodded his head at Meylora, "Very well. I bet you and your master have a lot that needs to be done, we will detain you no longer." 

Meylora's face got grim and she looked down, "No. My master is on another mission." 

Obi-Wan cocked his head, "Your master left you behind?" 

Meylora nodded a yes and explained, "The planet she was sent to doesn't respond to children being present and the treaty requires her utmost attention. She has been gone for ten days, but calls every night to make sure I'm keeping up with my training." 

"Maybe you could visit more often, since your master is away?" Obi-Wan asked, raising his eyebrow expectantly. 

Meylora was stunned at his question and answered, "I can't let my studies get behind because I've been distracted. But I promise I will stop by, if it is ok with your master." 

Qui-Gon smiled and shook his head that it would be fine, noting the sigh of relief Obi-Wan muffled. She bowed to the two and left, a bounce evident in her stride. Qui-Gon smirked and turned to Obi-Wan, his padawan assumed an innocent look and then ruined it with a wicked grin. 

Several hours were spent lecturing on the proper care of one's weapon and the punishment for reckless behavior. Obi-Wan explained how he met Meylora and how they spent the day together, doing nothing! Qui-Gon was actually quite impressed with both parties composure and laughed inwardly, remembering the conversation that lead to the encounter. 

A week went by, with Meylora visiting everyday for a short time, then return to her studies. She found comfort with the two, which helped fill the void left by her master. Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan were becoming quite fond of her, and looked forward to her brief visits. 

Meylora was in the gardens practicing with her lightsaber, when she felt a familiar presence close by. She stopped her assault on her shadow and scanned the gardens for its source, noticing a gathering of girls in the distance. They seemed to be heading in Meylora's direction, she focused on the individual in the center and giggled at the site of Obi-Wan. She shook her head and resumed her assault of the imaginary person. 

Obi-Wan seen Meylora in the gardens, under a tree. Her lightsaber flashing a protective arc and deflecting imaginary blasts. He yelled to her , "Meylora! Hi Honey! I finally made it." 

When she heard her name she stopped her exercise and seen Obi-Wan heading right for her. She giggled at his expression of helplessness and surrender. She called back, "It's about time, sweetheart. I was beginning to think you forgot about our little date." 

The girls looked at her with vicious and malicious expression on their faces. They stood shocked as he walked over and put his arms around Meylora's waist and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. Questions ran through their minds at the site before them. Why would he be with that "Thing"? There was nothing special about her. She was barely tall enough to reach his shoulders, and there was nothing special about her looks. 

Meylora thought of a way to add salt to the wounds and said in a very loud voice, "For forgetting about it, you expect me to settle for a little peck on the cheek? Come on, you can do better than that!" 

Obi-Wan grinned at her, knowing good and well what she was up too. He played along and rose his voice for the close eavesdroppers, "I'm so sorry, but I was detained by some silly little matters. Let me make it up to you." He leaned down and kissed her lightly on the lips, then delicately kissed her cheeks, eyes, forehead and the tip of her nose, once again claiming her lips with his own. 

Meylora was on her tiptoes and enjoyed the kisses, though they were just for appearances, she felt like something special. She felt his hands caress the small of her back and his arms wrapping tighter around her waist, hoisting her up in his grasp. She sensed it was much more when she found his tongue caressing her lips, begging for entrance, and opened herself up to his advances. The dumbfounded crowd started to disperse, most of them mumbling UN-JEDI-LIKE things about the girl in Obi-Wan's embrace. 

Meylora pulled away when she sensed that they were alone and looked at his sparkling blue eyes, and started to giggle. Obi-Wan returned her to the ground, still locked in her gaze. 

Obi-Wan stuttered out, "T-Thank you for helping me. They were driving me nuts, and wouldn't take NO for an answer." 

"Glad to be of assistance, Kenobi. Just don't expect me to the be there to bail you out everytime." Meylora quipped and once again returned to her practice. 

Obi-Wan ignited his lightsaber and before they knew it, they were locked in a fierce battle. Meylora wasn't kidding when she told him and Qui-Gon she was fast and agile. She outmaneuvered Obi-Wan easily and her blade twirled around with incredible accuracy. Spectators soon gathered, most were the girls from earlier, still chastising under their breath. Though she was small, Meylora was extremely strong and knocked Obi-Wan to the ground with a quick blow. 

The fight was soon ended by an outraged master calling for a truce. Obi-Wan and Meylora stared blankly at each other for a moment and then realized the master thought they were having a real duel, not practice. The once envious girls were now snickering as the two tried to explain what happened. Obi-Wan and Meylora were taken to the council, while Qui-Gon was sent for. He didn't like the idea of his padawan fighting another initiate. Imagine his surprise to see the two combatants waiting for his arrival. 

Obi-Wan and Meylora jumped up and bowed as he entered the room, and quietly followed behind as he lead the way into the council chambers. The master that caught them dueling finished up her report and Qui-Gon turned to face the two guilty parties. Obi-Wan kept his head down and was at a loss for words to describe all that happened in the gardens. Meylora showed no remorse and explained in great details, the events which lead to the fight. When she finished, she smiled and put her arm around Obi-Wan, catching him off guard. 

"Master, I would never attack another Jedi. I was just saving his sorry butt from all of his adoring fans." Meylora giggled. 

Obi-Wan blushed, "She really didn't attack me. I attacked her, but it was in practice, the sabers are on training mode. I was giving her a partner to workout with. A way to express my thanks for all her help." 

The masters agreed that the fight was harmless and there was no malice on either side. They noted there was no master at Meylora's side to listen or defend her, and that bothered them greatly. A padawan should always have a master close by. The questioned her about it and she explained who her master was and her absence, the evidence of sadness was etched across her face. 

Everyone was excused without any punishments, and the two masters were followed out by the two padawans. Qui-Gon invited Meylora to their quarters for the evening meal, but she respectfully declined, saying she needs to wait for the next transmission from her master. It had been three days since she had heard from her master, and she was starting to worry. She bowed and turned down the corridor to her quarters to wait from a word from her master. 

Meylora was awaken in the middle of the night by her comm panel beeping wildly. She turned on a illuminator on low and fumbled around the smooth panel for the "ON" button. She punched in the password and was startled to see a holo-image of her master. Meylora rubbed her eyes and began the message playback. 

Master Shali was standing so tall and proud. An regal air surrounded her, though it was just a hologram. She spoke softly into the message recorder. "Meylora, my little one. I wish I could be there with you, but I'm afraid that is now impossible. I just received word that I am to be sent on a secret mission, one which may end my life. I sense something is not right, and I'm taking all precautions to ensure my survival. I'm recording this message to be sent in case I don't return. I wanted you to know how much you have meant to me, and the joy you brought into my life. You have been a wonderful student and a faithful companion. I couldn't ask for a better apprentice, or daughter. I will always be watching over you. Good-bye Little One." 

Meylora sat in cold silence for what seemed like an eternity. Her hands started to shake and tears flooded from her eyes. She turned off the message, which still held the form of her master. She wanted to curl up and die, right then and there. If her master was gone, what was left for her to remain? She tried to sense her master through the force, in a vain attempt to disprove the recording. There was no connection, just a harsh echo of abandonment. 

Panic took a firm hold on her and she stood up, unsteadily at first, then making a mad run for the door. The cold tile on the floor matched to coldness in her heart. She raced up and down the halls, still in her sleeping clothes. There was no one around at this late hour, so there was no one to turn to for help. The tears clouded her eyes and stung her cheeks, everyone as painful as the last. 

She ran until her legs wouldn't allow any more strain, and she collapsed in the floor. Her body was shaking and her constant crying made it extremely difficult to breathe. She sucked in little gasps of air, making her throat constrict and protest the treatment. She curled up in a fetal position, trembling so hard it resembled a seizure. She laid on the floor for over an hour, finally allowing the shock to wear off. She slowly made her way to her feet and started down the hall, her destination unknown. 

After the sun came up, Meylora found herself wandering around the gardens. Masters and students would pass by, but she didn't respond to them. The masters scoffed at her attire and manners and made a mental note to have her disciplined. Meylora made her way back to the empty quarters she once shared with her beloved master, and put in a request to see the council immediately. Within the hour, she was granted her request. 

She quickly dressed and was headed for the council chambers when Obi-Wan came running up beside her. She didn't even know he was there. Nothing but darkness surrounded her now. Qui-Gon noticed her lack of attention, and started to follow her to her destination. Obi-Wan looked over to Qui-Gon with concern and curiosity on his face. 

Meylora stopped just outside the council's heavy doors, sighing heavily and pushing the entrance key on the access panel. The doors opened quietly to reveal the Jedi council. She slowly walked in and stood in the center of the room, her face down to stare at the floor. Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon bowed and were just as shocked as the council when she didn't bow. 

Meylora''s voice was barely over a whisper, "Masters, I received a transmission last night from my master. She told me that she was being sent on a dangerous mission and could lose her life. The transmission was sent out automatically when she did not return. I request permission to go and retrieve my masters body." She choked on the last sentence and lifted her head to see the council members. 

Everyone was stunned at the news and sat in silence for a long time. Meylora's eyes were cold and distant, her bottom lip trembled, and her cheeks were flushed due to excessive crying. Obi-Wan looked at Qui-Gon and they exchanged sorrowful glances. 

After a long pause the members informed her that a transport will be sent to retrieve the body. Meylora returned her eyes to the floor and stiffen her body, composing herself and straightening her posture. She slightly inclined her head and made for the door. Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon soon followed her out. 

Obi-Wan put his arm around her shoulders, "I'm sorry for your loss." 

Meylora pushed his arm off and stared blankly ahead of her, "I don't need your pity. Leave me alone!" 

Obi-Wan stepped away, shocked and confused to her treatment, "I wasn't pitying you. Just offering my condolences." 

Qui-Gon stood beside her, "If you would like, you can stay with us for a little while, just until you get your bearings." 

Meylora pushed Qui-Gon out of the way and screamed, "I DON'T NEED YOU! GO AWAY! I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN!" 

Obi-Wan opened his mouth to yell back, but Qui-Gon put his hand over Obi-Wan's mouth, and shook his head no. They watched as she ran down the hall, sobbing uncontrollably. 

"She is still in shock, Obi-Wan." Qui-Gon said as she disappeared from site. "She maybe hostile towards you because you still have your master. Right now she sees only injustice, and there is a void in her heart. The mental anguish is too overwhelming for her right now. We must give her space to exercise her grief, then be there for her when the reality sets in." 

Obi-Wan nodded his understanding and felt deep remorse. "I can't imagine the pain she's going through now. I will keep a close eye on her." Qui-Gon nodded absently. 

Meylora spent most of the time wandering around the temple and gardens, until the transport arrived with the body. Meylora's master was given a warriors funeral. Meylora didn't attend. Several people stopped by to offer their condolences and offer her support, but she refused to answer the door. Obi-Wan was the most persistent, visiting several times a day and doing his best to coax her out of her quarters. He hadn't seen her for four days, and he was starting to worry about her. No one had seen or heard from her since her masters body was brought back. 

Though he knew he could get in serious trouble if caught, Obi-Wan used the force to open the door to Meylora's quarters. The air was musty and caught him off guard. He searched each room, finally finding Meylora sitting on a large bed. He guessed it was her masters. Meylora was sitting in the middle of the bed, her knees tucked up under her chin and her eyes staring off in the distance. She didn't acknowledge Obi-wan, and sat perfectly still, tears still streaming down her cheeks. 

Obi-Wan walked over and put his hand on her arm, finding it surprisingly very cold. He grabbed a blanket and put over her shoulders, but it slipped off and puddled itself around her. "Your freezing Meylora. You need to stay warm." 

She stared off and was unresponsive. Obi-Wan tried to pull her over to the side of the bed, but her stiffened body wouldn't allow it. It's like her body was permanently frozen in position. Obi-Wan pulled his boots off and crawled on the bed. He waited for Meylora to rebuke him, but got only a blank stare and more tears. He positioned himself behind her, placing one leg on either side and wrapping the blanket around her. He gentle pulled her back, causing her to fall into his embrace. He wrapped the blanket tightly around her, hoping the warmth would help her frozen joints to move. She stayed curled up in a ball, her rigid form was making it awkward to be comfortable. 

Obi-Wan was awakened by Qui-Gon shaking him and felt Meylora still laying against his body. She had relaxed some and was lying limp against his chest. Qui-Gon had a accusing look and motioned for Obi-Wan to get up. Obi-Wan nodded and levitated he and Meylora up, allowing Qui-Gon to pull back the blankets. Obi-Wan lowered them to the bed again and used a pillow to help support Meylora while he slipped out of bed. He and Qui-Gon went into the other room to not disturb her much needed slumber. 

"I bet you have a good explanation for being gone for several hours, and being in the same bed?" Qui-Gon crossed his arms in front of him. 

"Master, I have tried several times to get her to open her door, when she answer, I let myself in. I found her on the bed, crying and unresponsive. She was cold and stiff, and couldn't move. So I wrapped her up in a blanket and laid down with her so she could get warm faster. I don't want her to feel like she's all alone." Obi-Wan explained, occasional glancing back into the bedroom. 

Qui-Gon nodded his understanding and heard Obi-Wan's stomach growl. "You go and get something to eat, I'll stay here and watch over her." 

Obi-Wan agreed reluctantly and glanced one last time into the bedroom before heading out the door. He ran down to the commissary and quickly shoved the food into his mouth, swallowing without chewing. He ran back to Meylora's quarters and found Qui-Gon reclining on the couch. He looked up and shook his head at Obi-Wan's hurried nature. 

"Has she been asleep for long?" Qui-Gon rose and stood in the doorway to the bedroom. 

"Not really sure, but from what I could tell when I first came in here, she hasn't slept since she informed the council of her masters death. She isn't handling this too well." Obi-Wan joined his master in the doorway. 

"She feels like she is all alone now. Her bond to her master must have been very strong. They were each others weakness and strength, now she feels nothing but an empty void in her heart, with darkness surrounding her." Qui-Gon stared at the tiny occupant in the bed. 

"I can't imagine what she's going through. I just hope she can recover and see that we are here for her." Obi-Wan kept his voice low and soft. 

"Let's hope so Obi-Wan. Let's hope so." Qui-Gon faced Obi-Wan, his face filled sadness. "Don't ever let my death effect you like this. Promise me that you won't forget and remember that I am one with the force, and always watching over you." 

Obi-Wan hated to hear his master talk in this manner, but agreed nonetheless. He joined Qui-Gon to the center of the room, for some much needed meditation. He couldn't help to think about the pain of losing his master, and the emptiness that's left behind. He closed off his mind so Qui-Gon couldn't sense his distress and slipped into a deep state of meditation, though it was anything but peaceful and relaxing. 

Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan rotated the responsibility of watching over Meylora, never leaving her alone. They left only to eat and report to the council on her condition, and occasionally went for walks to alleviate the cabin fever. A woman knight would stop by and tend to the sleeping Meylora's personal hygiene. After she was asleep for two days, a healer set up an automated feeding machine, that kept Meylora fed while unconscious. 

A week passed and Meylora was still asleep, her breathing extremely shallow and her pulse faint. Obi-Wan went in to check on her and noticed her vitals had dropped. He yelled for Qui-Gon and was immediacy joined by his master. Qui-Gon put his hand on Meylora's forehead and closed his eyes, sensing and searching for answers and waiting for a defensive response from her. Nothing happened. 

Qui-Gon's eyes flew open and he wrapped his arms around Meylora's slumbering form and raced out of the room. He held her tight against his chest as his pace quickened. Obi-Wan was stunned and followed his master out the door. Qui-Gon went directly to the healers and laid Meylora on one of the treatment tables. A med droid took vitals and signaled for the healer to come immediately. The healer entered and motioned to the Jedi's that some privacy was needed. They exited the room with heavy hearts and minds full of wonder, watching the healer jump into action and call for assistance. 

An hour passed and the healer came out of Meylora's room. Her face sad and drawn down. "I'm sorry, but she is dying. There's nothing more we can do." 

Obi-Wan jumped to his feet, "WHAT? She's dying? How? Why?" 

Qui-Gon put a hand on Obi-Wan's forearm, calming the outraged padawan. "Do you know what it causing her illness?" 

The healer held her head up to meet the elder Jedi's eyes, "It's like she's given up. We have tried to reach her, but she recoiled her mind. She is slowly slipping away, like she don't care anymore." 

"Can we go see her?" Obi-Wan was choking back tears, but put on the face of a stoic warrior. 

The healer nodded and returned back to her shift, dreading the loss of life that was slipping away silently in the dark. Obi-Wan was passed her in a heartbeat and Qui-Gon thanked the healer for her kindness, soon following his apprentice into Meylora's room. 

The bright light in the room really brought out her features. Her once shiny black hair was now dull and matted from all the sleeping. Her eyes seemed hollow, with dark circle highlighting her once bright eyes. Her cheeks were sunk in and her body was painfully thin, due lack of food and movement. Obi-Wan sat down heavy on a chair next to her bed, sighing and slightly whimpering at her. 

"Obi-Wan, would you try something for me?: Qui-Gon rested his hand on Obi-Wan's shoulder. 

"What? What do you want me to do?" Obi-Wan sniffed and resisted the tears wanting to flow. 

"Obi-Wan, you were close to her. Maybe you can try to reach her, after all the healer wasn't a close friend. Maybe you'll have better luck? Will you try to make a connection to her?" 

"I'll try master. Please don't let us be disturbed, I don't know how long it will take and what will happen. I need some privacy." Obi-Wan reached over and took her small hand. 

"I'll inform the healers and the council. I will remain outside the door in case you need me." Qui-Gon gave Obi-Wan a pat on the shoulder, then left the two alone in the room. 

/Meylora. Meylora, can you hear me? No answer. Meylora, please, you must listen to me and let me know if you can hear me. Respond! / 

Faintly he felt her reach out with her mind and sense him. I can hear you Kenobi. Stop yelling at me. A long pause and then she faintly whispered in his head. /I'm so sad Kenobi. I have no one or nothing left here./ 

He gently calmed her through the force and their telepathic bond. /Don't say that. You have the rest of the Jedi's, and you have me. Please don't leave, stay here with me. Who else will protect me from the hormonal women that I "love and leave"./ 

Her voice was more softer, painfully laughing./ I'm not the best bodyguard. I couldn't even keep my master from being killed. / 

A terrible pain swept through her body, and echoed back to Obi-Wan, causing him to gasp out. The temporary pain caused him to lose his connection, and he fought to reestablish it. 

/Meylora, if you come back to me, I will protect you. You can stay with me and Qui-Gon, just please come back to me. Fight to live, don't let the darkness win./ No response./ Don't be pulled down into the emptiness, struggle against the dark. / 

/I don't have the strength. I'm just too tired./ Meylora's breathing was becoming labored and more shallow. 

Qui-Gon stood next to the open door and watched his young apprentice. Obi-Wan's head was bowed slightly in a deep meditative state while he held Meylora's hand. Qui-Gon only hoped that his padawan was able to make a connection to her, and hopefully bring her out of her comatose state. 

/You don't have to do it by yourself. Allow the healer to help you. I will help you, just let us in. PLEASE./ Obi-wan's tears were starting to fall and land on the back of Meylora's hand. 

/Kenobi, are you crying?/ 

/Yes. Don't go./ 

/But I'm so tired, and my master is waiting for me./ 

/But if you go, who will carry on your masters legacy?/ 

/That's not fair Kenobi! Don't do this to me. There's nothing left for me here./ 

/I'm not going to let you go without a fight. Would your master like it if you just gave up?/ 

/Please stop. No more, let me go in peace./ 

/NO! I will not let you go! What would your master think of you now? Taking the easy way out? / 

/Shut up Kenobi! Your trending on dangerous ground!/ 

/Or what? What will you do to me? Haunt me? Well do your worst! Couldn't be any worse than sneaking out like a thief and taking the easy way out of a situation. Did your master teach you that?/ 

/SHUT UP KENOBI! /Anger was swelling up in Meylora and she so desperately wanted to strangle him. 

/Make me. You think you can, then do it. Make me shut up. Come back and put me in my place!/ 

/It won't work. I'm too far gone. I will just slip away quietly and finally join my master in the force./ 

/You think she will be happy to see you? Look what you have done to yourself! You refused to live. You let her down./ 

/I have done no such thing!/ 

/Oh Yes you have. You have let her down in so many ways. Look at you! You haven't eaten for days. You slept yourself into a coma and now your giving up on life. You gave up on her!/ 

/I didn't give up on her! I'm joining her. I'll be at her side, like I should have been in the first place!/ 

/Like she would want you after you let yourself go like this. Your unfit to be a padawan and you were a major disappointment to your master!/ 

Pain stuck at Meylora's heart. Obi-Wan was right. She let fear of the unknown and her own self pity overcome her, making her weak and useless. Now she was giving up. Giving up on her master, giving up on herself. She felt the coldness of her situation fully envelope her and wanted to desperately to fight against the things pulling her down. /Kenobi, help me! I don't want to go. I don't want to let my master down. Help me, please!/ 

Qui-Gon called for the healer when he seen Meylora's hand move. The healer rushed in and ordered Obi-wan out of the room, but he refused. He squeezed her hand and gave the healer a threatening glance. The healer allowed him to remain while the rest of the medical personnel came in to work on Meylora. Qui-Gon remained against the far wall, watching and sending healing force waves over to his padawan. Obi-Wan sensed Qui-Gon's efforts and refocused them to the fallen Jedi on the bed. 

Several healers gathered around and concentrated on Meylora, their minds slipping in the now easy way into her mind and body. First they concentrated on her vital organs, which were starting to shut down due to atrophy. All their combined energy focused to healing the cells and rejuvenating the damaged organs. Obi-Wan concentrated with another healer to mend the damage to her mind. His presence was a constant comfort and the healer found it easy to stimulate her mind to re-establish new mental pathways and synopsis. Several hours passed, rebuilding the mind and body of the small padawan. Her vitals became more active and she stabilized enough for the healers to stop channeling the healing waves of the force into her. 

She slowly opened her light sensitive eyes to see Obi-Wan asleep in a chair next to her. She smiled at him and closed her eyes to drift back down into a healing slumber. Qui-Gon came in at the last second to see her eyes close and a smile on her face. He pulled a blanket over Obi-Wan and settled himself in the chair on the opposite side of the room, watching to two. 

A month passed with Meylora's condition slowly improving. Her mind and emotions were easier to heal than her body, which took a lot of time to recover from the trama. On the second month, she gained enough strength, to stand on her own, and slowly began taking steps. It would take lots of physical therapy to once again be strong enough to resume her studies. Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon were regular visitors and constantly encouraged her, sometimes taking over her therapy sessions. Since she was confined to the bed most of time, Qui-Gon would stop by and read to her, sometimes mission reports, but mostly books from the temple library. He would sometimes throw in a story about his and Obi-Wan's many missions. Meylora listened thoughtfully and enjoyed the distraction away from her confinement. 

Obi-Wan was always sneaking her out of her room in a hoverchair and taking her into the gardens. Several people would pass by and notice the two under the trees. They sat in silence, feeling the force and enjoying the peace that flowed around them. The healers protested her leaving, but secretly they agreed that she needed to get away from the sterile little room and out into fresh air. 

Once Meylora was able to walk without collapsing, she was allowed to leave the medbay, provided she would have supervision. Qui-Gon agreed to allow her to stay he and Obi-Wan. She walked to their quarters without much difficulty, and attempted to meditate for awhile. She was soon ushered to bed for rest, though that was the last thing she wanted. She was tired of not doing anything and being confined to bed. She waited until around midnight when Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan would be asleep, and slipped into the living room. She kept the lights off to not wake her roommates and moved to the center of the room to start light stretching and flexing techniques, which soon developed into a light regime of training maneuvers. She was in the middle of a focusing kata, balancing on one foot with the other held high above her head, when the lights came on. Two very disgruntled Jedi's stared at her, arms crossed and sighing at the site before them. 

Meylora returned her foot to the ground with a sly smile, "I hope I didn't disturb you. I tried to be quiet, didn't know I was making that much noise." 

"What in the world do you think your doing?" Qui-Gon asked, his face stern and his lips forming a thin line on his face. 

"I am so tired of being in bed, I need to stretch and get my flexibility back. I only started the light workout, I'm not ready for a strenuous one just yet." Meylora stared back, unwilling to back down. 

Obi-Wan muffled a laugh, Qui-Gon shot him a look, "What do you find so amusing?" 

Obi-wan smiled, "You did it again!" 

"I did what? Please, enlighten me." Qui-Gon raised his eyebrow at Obi-Wan. 

"The council said you corrupt all those around you into thinking independently. Looks like you have another defiant person in training." Obi-Wan laughed wholeheartedly. 

Qui-Gon rolled his eyes and sighed heavily, returning his gaze back to Meylora, who was in hysterics. "You know better young lady. Why risk setting yourself back like this? You endanger you health when you do this." 

Meylora bowed her head, still laughing, "I'm sorry master. I just can't rest any longer. I need to get up and get myself back into shape. Think the council would protest?" 

Obi-Wan couldn't take it any longer and leaned against the wall for support. His laughter echoed with Meylora's, tears streamed down their faces. Qui-Gon chuckled a little and then resumed his serious expression. 

"Speaking of the council, they would like to see you Meylora." Qui-Gon watched her face and noticed how nervous she became. 

"The council wants to see me? Why?" Meylora was surprised the council would want to see her. The thought occurred to her and she slumped down to the floor, "They want to tell me that I can't be a padawan anymore. Right?" 

Qui-Gon joined her on the floor, " I don't know. All I know is they wanted to see you after you got well enough." 

"It's because my master died. They won't allow me to remain a Jedi. I doubt a master would take me, since I'm too old to be chosen again, and I'm too young to face the trials." Meylora brought her knees up under her chin and sighed, her heart heavy with grief. 

"I doubt they would throw you out, and age has nothing to do with the trials. Trust in the force young one." Qui-Gon smiled and put his arm around Meylora's shoulders. 

Obi-Wan sat on her other side, putting his arm around her too, "Just remember, we are here for you. Don't have to face this alone." 

Meylora smiled and put her arms around the two Jedi's on either side. She smiled, "I know you two will be here for me. You have been the best friends I could have ever hoped for. Thank You." She gave each a kiss on the cheek in appreciation. 

Qui-Gon gave her a kiss on the cheek and got up off the floor, "Alright, enough of this camaraderie. It's well after midnight, go to bed. We'll go see the council tomorrow, all of us." 

Each filed out of the room and curled up in their beds for some much needed rest. Sleep overcame them easy, due to weariness and relief. Meylora had a restless night, dreaming of scenarios that ended up with her dismissal from the Jedi order. 

The next day, she was accompanied to the council chambers by Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan. Each bowed and faced Yoda expectantly. 

Yoda watched them for a moment before starting, "Heard we did of your suffering and recovery. Healed you are?" 

Meylora inclined her head, "Yes Master. I feel a lot better and my strength returns with each passing day." 

"Know why your here do you?" Yoda questioned. 

"I believe so Master. Because of my resent illness, I am being dismissed from the Jedi order." Meylora's face showed her pain at the thought of leaving. 

Yoda glanced over to Master Billaba, "Master, continue please." 

Depa Billaba rose from her chair and approached Meylora, her eyes were gentle and her voice soft, "Why would we dismiss you? You have proven yourself to be a loyal padawan, we will not allow one of our most promising students to leave us." 

Meylora's face was lit up at the realization, "You mean, I'm not going to be kicked out of the Jedi's?" 

Master Billaba smiled sweetly, "No, you get to stay. However you are too young and inexperienced to take the trials, and the masters that train padawans are currently unavailable." 

Meylora became sad all over again, " I understand. So what will happen now? If I don't have a master and I can't take the trials yet, what am I to do?" 

"Well then, I guess then I'll just have to take you and resume your training." Master Billaba softly smiled. 

Meylora's eyes grew wide at the thought of training under a master on the council. "You mean, you take me as your padawan?" 

Master Billaba nodded , "That is, if you'll have me?" 

Meylora shook her head, tears starting to fall, "I would be honored. Thank you, Master" She choked back the last word with relief, mixed with sadness. 

Master Billaba put her arms around Meylora's shoulders, "Come now, padawan. Let's go get your things and get you settled in." 

Meylora bowed to the council memebers and turned to leave. Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan were by the door, huge grins on their faces. They bowed to Master Billaba and then to the council, following the new master/padawan out.


End file.
